Inabilities
by Shizuku Takahashi
Summary: As Daryl attends the summer festival, love unfolds with a pair of cat ears. Daryl x Tsugumi short story.
1. Chapter 1 - Boxes

**Before you read this fanfic, I have something to say. I recently got a review saying something along the lines of "You just copied this from the anime! Get a life!".**

** So, firstly, I know this chapter and the next one are from the anime, but I have already explained that I am using a few scenes from the anime to help my story progress. There is no rule saying that I can't copy a few scenes to help my story along. And also I put all of this into my own words, I didn't copy it from any manga or novel, so it's perfectly fine.**

**And secondly, you're saying I should get a life? I have taken a lot of time and effort to write these chapters, so my life is perfectly fine, thank you very much. If anything, you are the one who should be the one getting a life, since you are the one just commenting horrible messages on people's hard work. How about you write a fanfic and see how you like it?**

**By the way, this message was directly aimed at the person who sent the review. If this offended anybody else, I am sorry. ****So, if you aren't here to complain, but just read a story, then go ahead. But if you are here to do that, go away or I'll report you if I see you ever again.**

**Shizuku**

* * *

"Come on! A festival now? There's something wrong with these people." Daryl quietly said while walking through the huge crowd of people, clicking away at the secret camera installed into his glasses. "Maybe the germs have spread to their brains."

As he turned his head to the right, Daryl bumped into a girl with long purple hair, carrying two large boxes.

"That hurt! What if I had been injured?!" Daryl shouted, putting on his cold exterior. "Be more careful!"

"Oh sorry! But hey, perfect timing! Take these for me!" The long haired girl, with cat ears and a tail, placed the two boxes in Daryl's arms.

"Hey! Why should I have to-"

"This too please! And this!" The girl kept giving things for Daryl to carry, but despite Daryl being known for his cold nature, he just couldn't refuse her, no matter what he did.

* * *

**This is Shizuku here! I couldn't really think about doing anymore writing for Red, so I've decided to leave that for a while, and move on to more romance type stories. **

**I know not a lot of you people ship Tsugumi and Daryl together, but I seriously love these two together, and I want to write down a story about them! I'm not going to do anything more than kisses (maybe a few other little stuff as well), but oh well.**

**By the way, this is a one shot from Episode 13 of Guilty Crown, so yeah.**

**Shizuku**


	2. Chapter 2 - Toffee Apple

Setting the boxes aside, Daryl sat himself down next to them, exhausted. "Why do I have to work like this?"

"Man, you're a weakling." she mumbled quietly, but just enough for Daryl to hear, while leaning over the stacked boxes to see his face.

Slightly pissed off, Daryl turned himself towards her, shouting "No, you just gave me too much to carry!"

"Aw, your pouting face is quite cute!" Daryl was taken back at the comment, and turned his face so she couldn't see the slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Anyway, take this and cheer up!" She handed Daryl a toffee apple.

"What is this?" Daryl said, while looking confused.

"Your reward!"

"I don't want that horrible food." A tone of lying in this voice. She noticed this, and started maneuvering herself around the boxes. Because Daryl was sitting down, he had to lift his head so that he could see her face.

"When someone does something nice for you, shut up and accept it!" She leapt onto Daryl's lap, and started trying to shove the toffee apple inside his mouth.

"S-Stop it!" Daryl shouted, a fever of a light tone of pink started spreading over Daryl's cheeks and ears. He was trying his best to get the cat girl off of him, but they were an equal match.

After a few blushed moments of struggling, she managed to get the apple in his mouth, and she started laughing like an evil villain over his "genius" plan.


	3. Chapter 3 - Names

After claiming victory, the girl got off of Daryl's lap and looked down on him with a huge grin on her face. While doing so, Daryl got up as well, and started to walk off.

"Oi, wait up!" she called after him, grabbing his wrist to stop him from advancing any further.

"What do you want? If you haven't realized, I've already finished my business with you, so let go of m-" Daryl was cut off when he looked at the expression of the girl's face. She looked hurt by his words, like they were actually stabbing at her heart.

"Well… I've got nothing to do after this, so do you want to look around the festival for a bit?" she quietly murmured while looking up into Daryl's eyes. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, with a slight tinge of pink on the corner of each cheek.

Daryl's cheeks went bright red, exactly like a cherry tomato. He looked away and replied "I was only going home anyway, so I might as well…"

She brightened up like a light bulb, and jump-hugged Daryl, while repeating "Thank you" over and over again.

"Let go! We won't be able to go if you keep hugging me!"

She let go and looked back up at Daryl. "Tsugumi" she said.

"Huh?"

"Tsugumi is my name. I don't have a last name since I have no parents, so it's just Tsugumi. What's yours?"

"Daryl, Daryl Yan."

"Okay then Daryl, let's go-go!" Tsugumi grabbed hold of Daryl's hand, and started walking back towards the festival.

* * *

**From this chapter on, it's all going to be my own creation. The last two chapters were all part of the anime, but now, it's just coming from me.**

**I'll probably do about another three chapters before I finish off the story. So far, it's doesn't seem anyone has read any of this fanfic, but I hope you do start reading it soon, despite all the Tsugumi x Daryl haters!**

**Shizuku**


	4. Chapter 4 - Question

"Come on Daryl! Let's have a go at th-" Tsugumi was interrupted by a huge booming voice which resonated throughout the school grounds. It turned out to be the megaphone centred next to the stage.

"_It is now 8 o'clock; please can all visitors make their way home. Also, can all student leaders make their way to the student council room. Thank you."_

Tsugumi looked up at Daryl with forgiving eyes, almost on the verge of tears. "Sorry Daryl, looks like both of us have to go. I had a lot of fun today…" Tsugumi turned her head away so that Daryl couldn't see her tears, although it didn't really help.

"Tsugumi… are you crying?" Daryl muttered.

"I'm not crying!" she lied. "We only just met today, why would I be sad? Anyway, I need to go…" Tsugumi started to walk off, but Daryl grabbed her by the wrist.

"Do you want to stay in contact? You know, so we can, like, stay friends?" he said, a hot flush growing over his cheeks as he said it.

Tsugumi brightened up almost immediately, and replied with a happy "Yeah!"

* * *

"Now you have my phone number and I have yours. I'll text you when I finish the meeting, okay?" Tsugumi said joyfully.

"Okay," Daryl replied, half-heartedly.

"Don't look so gloomy, it'll be over in a few minutes!"

"That's not it! It's something else…"

"Then what is it?" Tsugumi looked up at his face with curiosity, but she soon noticed the silence he was giving meant he didn't want to say. So she said: "Never mind. Just text me later about it! I got to go now, bye!"

Yet, before she could start to walk away again, Daryl reached out and took her hand. Tsugumi slightly blushed at the gesture, but Daryl then started taking her away from the school.

"Oi, wait! I have a meeting to get to!" she exclaimed.

"That can wait, this is more important!" Daryl shouted, a bit louder than intended.

They kept on walking until they reached a dark area, just outside of the school, where no one was. Daryl then pushed Tsugumi against the wall, and also putting his hands on the wall as well to stop her from escaping.

"What the heck are you doing? I've kept saying to you that I need to go to a meeting, and I will be in trouble if I'm late!" Tsugumi yelled. But as soon as she finished, she realized the position she was in, and started blushing like mad.

Ignoring Tsugumi's question, he said quietly "I need to ask you something."

"W-what?"

Daryl went slightly red himself, and asked "Do you love me?"

* * *

**Hehe, I'm going to keep it on a cliff hanger, and you're all going to have to wait till I update before you can find out what happens next!**

**This is one of the longest chapters I've done for Inabilities, so I hope you all like it!**

**Shizuku**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kiss

_Daryl went slightly red himself, and asked "Do you love me?"_

Tsugumi went even brighter red than she already was, though she remained silent. They both just stood there still, staring at each other's eyes or turning their attention to something else. Both of them thought: "I should say something, but I don't know what to talk about." It was almost like they were in perfect sync. But just after that thought, another notion popped into Daryl's head. Though, judging from how intensely red he went, he must have been a pretty embarrassing idea. Yet he decided to go for it.

"Hey." Daryl said. This caught Tsugumi's attention, and she turned her head towards him. Daryl braced himself, took a deep breath, and grabbed hold of the collar on Tsugumi's shirt. Daryl brought Tsugumi's face towards his, until it was only a few inches apart. Tsugumi was startled, but she couldn't help the glow of red spreading across her face and ears, and down towards her neck. She wanted to push Daryl away and say that they couldn't do something like this, especially since they just met that day, however her mind and body weren't working together, so all she could do has continue staring into Daryl's alluring, violet eyes. She could feel her heart beating in frenzy, like it wanted to escape the clutches of her own body. But soon, that was not all she could think about. Daryl filled the gap between them, and locked his lips onto hers.

At first, Tsugumi wanted to pull away and give him a good lecture; however, she started to enjoy the feeling of their lips touching. His lips weren't rough and scaly like she expected them to be, but were smooth and fitted with hers perfectly. She was enjoying the embrace on her lips so much, that she closed her eyes, going along with Daryl's flow. Soon, both of them were completely lost in the kiss, that they started to let out a few small moans. But unfortunately, Daryl soon unlocked their lips for gasps of air. Tsugumi was then let go of Daryl's clutch, and he stepped back a few paces. Tsugumi was about to follow him for more, but she soon regained her senses, and loudly exclaimed:

"W-what do you think you're doing?! That was my f-f-first kiss! And anyway, what if anyone saw us?! Did I give you consent to kiss me?!"

Daryl covered one of his ears and said "Don't be so loud, what if someone heard us?" Tsugumi got pissed that he used the practically same line to retort her. Yet then took his hand away from his ear and continued on to say: "Also, you gave me permission to kiss you."

"When did I give you permission?"

"It was written all over your face. Seriously, if you did that face in front of anyone, nobody would be able to resist."

Tsugumi's fever of red returned, and she said: "I haven't got time to chat right now; I've probably missed the meeting because of you! I'll text you later, bye!" And she started to run off back towards the school.

Daryl then shouted at the top of his voice to reply to her, saying: "I'll wait in front of the school gates! I'll wait, no matter how long it takes!"

Tsugumi bowed her head slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment. She then shouted after herself: "Do whatever you want!" And soon, Daryl was unable to see her anymore.

Daryl then set off walking the direction Tsugumi went off to, whispering to himself: "She's such a tsundere."

* * *

**Sorry it took a while for the next update. I had a bit of writer's block.**

**Hehe, anyway, Tsugumi is now apparently a tsundere. But seriously, my god, Daryl is such a good kisser! I wish I was Tsugumi! She's really lucky to have Daryl all to herself!**

**I'm planning on making another two or three chapters before I finish it, but I'll try my best not to make the update gaps too long, unlike this one, because last time I updated, it was the 7****th**** of July, which is almost a month ago. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!**

**Shizuku**


	6. Chapter 6 - Walking Home

As Tsugumi descended the stairs from her way-overdue meeting, she started to think about the event concerning Daryl. She was mentally kicking herself for going with the flow of Daryl's kiss and for being totally distracted during the meeting.

"Why did he have to do that? He knew I was going to be late for my meeting! If Daryl does really l-love me, then he should care a little about my duties!" Tsugumi thought.

She then suddenly halted at the top of the final set of stairs. A question, that Daryl would also would want to know, popped into Tsugumi's head. How did she feel about Daryl? She blushed at the thought of doing anything more than kissing. All she ever wanted to be with Daryl was friends, but after that, I doubt they could just be that anymore. Her heart starting going crazy again, knowing that Daryl was just outside, probably wanting to continue where they left off.

Tsugumi starting walking down the stairs again, taking a slow pace, bracing herself for what Daryl would do next. As soon as she reached the main entrance, she blocked all thoughts of Daryl and the kiss out of her mind, took a huge stride and rushed out the door. She walk-jogged towards the school gates, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. Tsugumi turned right after she passed the gates, only to see Daryl waiting, listening to his iPod. He spotted Tsugumi straight away, and put his iPod away so he could talk to Tsugumi. But Tsugumi just passed on by, ignoring Daryl, hoping that he would give up and go home. But of course, Daryl didn't do that.

"Oi, wait up." Daryl shouted after her, running to catch up.

"What do you want?" Tsugumi replied harshly.

Ignoring her tone, he said "Let me walk you home."

Taking Tsugumi's sigh as an OK, he walked alongside Tsugumi, matching her pace. Tsugumi tensed, wondering what he would do, but Daryl didn't do anything. He just walked alongside her, looking like he was enjoying himself.

They continued walking in silence for five minutes, but then out of the blue, Daryl asked: "How was the meeting?"

"Eh? Oh... It was fine, we were just discussing the clear up of the festival tomorrow. They didn't nag as much as I expected them to." Tsugumi responded.

Daryl chuckled, halfly because what Tsugumi said was funny and halfly because he wanted to tease Tsugumi about her lateness.

"It's not funny! If I was any later, I would have detentions for the rest of year! And knowing my teachers, they would gladly do just that!"

Daryl was now trying to hold back his urge to laugh out loud. Tsugumi noticed this, and punched Daryl's side. This made him burst, and he started laughing like no end.

"Shut up! It's not that funny that you need to be laughing like that!"

"S-sorry. I can't stop." Daryl replied, barely able to say it from the pain in his stomach and tears in his eyes.

* * *

"We've arrived." Tsugumi spoke, pointing to a huge house, only slightly smaller than a mansion.

"Big house for someone who lives alone." Daryl reacted in awe.

"I suppose. Anyway, I guess it's time for us to part. I'll see you around, bye." Tsugumi mumbled, as she started to walk towards the door.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Eh?"

"You're not thinking that I'll just be satisfied with one kiss? We didn't even use our tongues." Daryl said with a smirk.

Tsugumi blushed intensely hard, and managed to say: "What are you talking about? I haven't even said if I like you or not yet!"

Still with a smirk, he replied: "I'm not the type of guy who patiently waits for an answer. I'll make you fall in love with me with my body."

Tsugumi just stood there, flushed and uneasy, while thinking: "What am I going to do?!"

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry about the long wait, and I'm also sorry that my writing this time is quite crap. I wrote this with distractions and on the iPad, so it's not the best of my ability.**

**What's going to happen next? Will Tsugumi invite him in? What will Daryl do if he does come in? Find out when I next update! ;)**

**Shizuku**


End file.
